love or betrayal?
by Quiorra-evil angel
Summary: im sorry it has the same part for both chapters i havent put a story up on here in forever.anyways quiorra marie is a new student at cross academy.but what happens when a certsin blonde boy is watching over her. to keep her from a certain enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Quiorra Marie Schiffer and Ichijou

Love story

Name: Quiorra Marie Schiffer (Angel Marie Schiffer)

Age:17

Species: aristocrat (so later on gets awakened)

Personality: sweet when in front of Ichijou and shiki and the others, hardcore can be tough when showing her other side. Has a problem with her past was nearly killed prior to the age five. Till Ichijou saved her she doesn't know he protected her though.

Appearance: long blonde hair with black streaks in it. Bright neon emerald green eyes. Wears the night class uniform. With a cross necklace Ichijou gave her.

This is cross academy? I thought as I got out of the limo that was driving me here. I saw an ex vampire hunter standing at the gate. He held his hand out with a grin on his face. I started to back up when a pureblood appeared behind me "He won't hurt you " I heard the voice say. I stumbled back the other way "He's not going to hurt me" I asked." No he's the chairman." The brown haired guy replied. "Umm, your Kaname right?" I asked. "Of course "he answered. Kaname would you take angel here to the night class? The headmaster asked. Of course Kaname answered. Leading me to the class. When we arrived at the class it was full of different vampires. I felt at home honestly. Alright night class could I get your attention he asked. The whole place answered in unison. Yes Kaname sama. This is Quiorra Schiffer she will be joining us as of today. So, I expect you to be nice to her from here on out he finished saying. Now I'll introduce you to some of them he said. That's senri shiki, Rima Touya, Hanabausa Aidou, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka souen, and last but not least the vice dorm president Takuma Ichijou he finished.

Ichijou? I thought. Ichijou I asked. Do I know you I thought. He looked at me his hair fell perfectly along his long face. His green eyes caught my attention they're almost like mine but they're darker then mine I put my hands behind me and bowed in respect. Kaname sama right? I asked looking at the brown haired man. I then turned and looked at the blonde one Ichijou senpai right? I asked they both nodded.

Ichijou you seem familiar? But Kaname ended it right there by asking if he could see us together alone? I nodded. As did Ichijou. The class ended up exiting the classroom. Now Ichijou you know how important Quiorra is to the vampire society right? Kaname asked. H-hai Kaname sama of course I do he answered. Then you must know you have to protect her right? Kaname asked. Of course Kaname sama Ichijou answered. Well Quiorra would you like to say something Kaname asked looking at me his amber eyes looking at me. Well Ichijou if your going to be protecting me I started out saying. N-nevermind I finished. You can tell me Ichijou said. I-I know its just not that important I finished saying.

But I hope you can protect me I replied before walking off. But uh Quiorra san wait Ichijou said running to keep up with me. Boy its just like when I was watching maria-chan he said quietly. Excuse me what I asked. Nothing Ichijou replied. Oh okay I said looking down sadly. I looked back up im fine I said realizing the worry in his eyes. I looked back down keeping my eyes there. I can't believe that happened I thought. **flashback ** _I remember I was in the snow I was attacked and bleeding badly the once white snow was dyed red. I remember seeing a little boy maybe a year older then me with blonde hair picking me up. But I lost consciousness after that. But his voice seemed so comforting. **end flashback**_

I remember the boys voice I just wish I saw the boys face though but my thoughts were interrupted when a hand touched my left shoulder. My fear got the best of me and I fell back landing on my butt aah I screamed when I fell. Hey what is wrong ? I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you he said as he was down on the ground with me. I sighed from relief i-I'm sorry Ichijou senpai I said quickly getting up and bowing respectfully my long hair fell into my face hiding my blush. Quiorra you don't have to apologize if anyone should apologize it should be me since I scared you he said making me stand up and look at him. But, I'm the one who over reacted I'm so sorry I said.

That's when shiki came walking towards me and Ichijou with rima beside him. Is he bothering you rima asked blankly. No and your rima right? Yeah she said warily why she asked. Because, I notice you and shiki as models ,Ya'll are awesome I exclaimed calmly. That's when Ichijou came up no im not bothering her he said. Come on Quiorra lets get to the room so you can rest. Your trip must've been long and tiring Ichijou said. That's right it was long and very tiresome I thought. I sighed alright lets go Ichijou I said in agreement. He grabbed my hand and led me to the dorms. The carpet was an elegant red there was a grand stairway and the lobby had a chandelier and a comfy looking couch.

It was completely elegant. It was different then what I usually saw but my mother was an actress supposedly. Sad thing is she was killed by a strange pureblood. I was walking in step with Ichijou and I started to feel weak in the knees and stumbled. Oof I said as I fell. Ichijou must've heard me fall because he walked back towards me and, held his hand out to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up, are you okay he asked this is the first time you've done this he said worriedly. I-it's just twelve years ago something happened and it you could say scarred me I said. I looked around carefully making sure no one was around. What are you doing he asked as I started to take my uniform shirt off.

Don't worry im wearing a tank top I said noticing the sound in his voice. I finally got the last button off and I showed him the thin vast scar I had on my left arm. I flipped my hair to the right side of my head so that he could see where it started, the scar started behind my left ear going straight down my arm, it wrapped around my elbow three times, straightened back out till it reached my wrist I traced it with my finger and, it wrapped three times around my wrist and it ended at the tip of my middle finger. What happened to your arm? He asked.

Long story I'll tell you it to you later I explained. But Ichijou I asked as he looked up at me. I grabbed him and I pushed him against a wall with accidental force. He looked surprised as he was against the wall. I warn you don't you dare tell anyone I said glaring at him. I wouldn't do that he told me. I looked him up and down wondering if I should trust him. When I noticed where I came to I was at his chin height-wise. You swear I asked looking into his wonderful green eyes. I swear my lips are sealed he said. I looked him up and down again cautiously. I finally trusted him enough to let go of him as I turned my back on him. Ichijou noticing how cautious I was came up behind me putting his hands on my shoulders. He leaned towards my ear I guarantee you can trust me he whispered. I know I said as I moved so he could see my face. It's just I don't trust alot of people or anyone to be exact I explained. Its fine Quiorra-san he said.

But its bad I can't even trust you and you're the only one carrying on a conversation with me I assumed. Well I'm friendly so I'm used to talking to everyone he explained. But I should trust ya'll by now I said. Not really you don't have to trust us quite yet he said plainly. Come on let me get you to the room he said holding an outstretched hand to me. I took it and he led me up the stairs, he was so elegant I thought. No stop angel I thought. This is your room he said showing me the door it was a plain wooden door. He opened the door showing the beautiful white walls. There was a red couch. A bed with a big comfy looking comforter, And a chandelier. It was just as elegant as the lobby.

Surprised Ichijou asked. Very I knew it was different but this was very different I explained. I ran and jumped on my bed. it was so soft I loved it! You like the bed he asked. Definitely I love it I stated happily. Haha so like why are you so cautious he asked. It's a long story and im exhausted I replied. He went to leave but I grabbed his sleeve. Can you stay here with me until I fall asleep I asked. Why not Ichijou insisted. Thanks I said pretty soon I lost my fight against sleep the darkness and peacefulness took over.

Ichijou's pov:

Shes definitely been through stuff worse than zero and yuki he reflected. Ichijou a voice said. What are you doing senri Ichijou questioned. Senri stepped out of the shadows, so, you're her body guard senri asked. Yes I replied. If I may ask why senri questioned. She hasn't said a word I replied again. Hmm so this is the girl from "_that day"_ he asks. I honestly don't know I answered him. She looks like she is he assumed. Are you sure about that? I request. Hmm I don't know shiki said. Well I'm asking you I shot back. I don't know he replied again.

The next day at 8:00 am…

I was awakened by Ichijou. W-what's going on I asked. I came just to get you up. Kaname- sama has called all night class students for a meeting, and I have to protect you he explained. A-alright I said sleepily getting up I was in a pair of gray cheerleading shorts and a blue tank top. I slipped my black slippers on and I leaned on Ichijou as he led me down the grand staircase. The sun burned my eyes. Ichijou was wide awake and cheery. While I on the other hand, were sleepy and not so cheery. Your too awake I said as we reached the last step. He led me to the sofa and, I was leaning on his shoulder still half asleep. So everyone is here right? Kaname asked. Yes everyone is accounted for Ichijou answered as he sipped his jasmine tea. Ichijou? I whined.

He looked at me what he asked cheerfully. Your moving too much I complained. Sorry he told me as he situated and didn't move anymore. What is so important shiki asked. The perfects are checking rooms again so make sure nothing against the rules is in your room Kaname explained. I looked around and saw Akatsuki whisper something to Aidou and they left the room. Someone is waking up I hear Ichijou whisper to my ear. Yeah whatever you want to call it I replied. We headed out after Kaname dismissed us. I stood up, stretched and left the room. Where are you going Ichijou asked stopping me. I have to go to work I answered. Work? Where? He asked. I'm an actress ichi-kun I replied giving him a nickname. Since when did you give me a nickname he asked. Since now I answered sweetly. So are you going to protect me there too? I asked. More than likely he replied. Well I got to leave in 20 minutes I said leading up the staircase. Alright I'll go change and wait down here he told me.

I reached my room the third door on the right. And put on my black tank top, and my red see through shirt, and black skinny jeans, with my black converse and a bandana on my head with my hair down and the bandanna keeping my bangs out of my face. I went down the steps meeting Ichijou in his yellow shirt and a pair of blue jeans on. Lets go! I said smiling as we opened the door. We walked out and the sun hurt my eyes he must've noticed my discomfort because, he put his hand right above my forehead to shield the sun from my eyes.

Thirty mins later….

The area we were filming at was in a alley . it was the scene where my character misty meets Daniel the scene of which she gets saved by him from a group of attackers named Bob Billy and John.

Misty: who the hell are you?

Bob: we're people that are sent to kill you bloodsucker.

Misty: you got it all wrong I am not a vampire (lying)

Billy: yeah right I saw you kill nicole –all three surround her pulling out pocket knives-

Misty: N-No you got it all wrong. She asked me to kill her she couldn't stand the abuse john did to her I swear!

John: I never hurt my girlfriend!

Misty: w-well –runs away-

Bob: GET HER!

Angel(misty) as she is running in fear she runs into Daniel.

Misty: -bumps into daniel-

Daniel: -covers her mouth to keep her from screaming- Ssh…your fine I'm helping you

Misty: -pulls hand from her mouth- you're a liar Daniel a liar! Why did you tell them about the fact Nicole died!

Daniel: I didn't it was damen who told them.

Misty: that's a lie Misty: help me Daniel please?

Billy: there she is!

Daniel: I thought I told you she is too good for you guys?

Misty:-plays along- oh you did sweetheart?

Daniel: totally babe.

Bob: alright man no trouble man I didn't know you two were dating.

John: lets get away from here before our man Daniel tries to kill us.

All three leave.

Cut! The director shouted. Phew I sighed pushing my co star away. Finally I said walking over to Ichijou. Your really good at acting he complimented. Thanks I said. My co star is an aristocrat like me I said. You mean vampire-wise he asked. Yes and he keeps asking about cross academy and I don't know if I should tell him about it I answered. I'll tell him next time we come over. Is filming over? Ichijou asked. Yes finally I said. its 10 pm he told me . I've been filming this stupid scene since 9 am cause the costars kept messing up I thought. Come on lets head back to cross academy Ichijou said happily. I turned around when my co star Daniel black showed up. He was so cute I thought but I like someone else…I finished thinking. Daniel what is it I asked. So this guy is from cross academy he asked. H-hai I answered. Ichijou meet Daniel black my co star and misty's love interest in the film I answered.

Love interest Ichijou questioned. Hai I answered. Nice to meet you Ichijou greeted. Pleasure is all mine Daniel answered. They talked forever when they finally realized it was 1:00 am. Ichijou I said getting his attention. Hmm? He looked at me. You talk ALOT I stated. Sorry Quiorra he apologized. Its fine I replied putting a smile on my face. As long as I get to the academy safe and sound I added. No problem Ichijou said. After what felt like forever walking we finally reached the town nothing was opened but he knew I didn't want to sleep yet. So when we hit the town we passed main street and, I grabbed my phone pulling it out of my pocket I found the music on it and, pulled up a song called halo by an American singer named beyonce. What is this Ichijou asked. It's a singer from America she has a very pretty voice I answered smiling.

She does sound good Ichijou agreed. Come on lets continue walking I said grabbing his wrist and smiling. He fell in step with me and I let go of him letting him follow behind as I started to jog from him playfully. He chased after me he knew I was messing around. I stopped mid-step cause someone was staring at me and it was _him_ one of the guys from that horrid night twelve years ago. The guy started trotting towards me. Ichijou pov:


	2. Chapter 2

Quiorra Marie Schiffer and Ichijou

Love story

Name: Quiorra Marie Schiffer (Angel Marie Schiffer)

Age:17

Species: aristocrat (so later on gets awakened)

Personality: sweet when in front of Ichijou and shiki and the others, hardcore can be tough when showing her other side. Has a problem with her past was nearly killed prior to the age five. Till Ichijou saved her she doesn't know he protected her though.

Appearance: long blonde hair with black streaks in it. Bright neon emerald green eyes. Wears the night class uniform. With a cross necklace Ichijou gave her.

This is cross academy? I thought as I got out of the limo that was driving me here. I saw an ex vampire hunter standing at the gate. He held his hand out with a grin on his face. I started to back up when a pureblood appeared behind me "He won't hurt you " I heard the voice say. I stumbled back the other way "He's not going to hurt me" I asked." No he's the chairman." The brown haired guy replied. "Umm, your Kaname right?" I asked. "Of course "he answered. Kaname would you take angel here to the night class? The headmaster asked. Of course Kaname answered. Leading me to the class. When we arrived at the class it was full of different vampires. I felt at home honestly. Alright night class could I get your attention he asked. The whole place answered in unison. Yes Kaname sama. This is Quiorra Schiffer she will be joining us as of today. So, I expect you to be nice to her from here on out he finished saying. Now I'll introduce you to some of them he said. That's senri shiki, Rima Touya, Hanabausa Aidou, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka souen, and last but not least the vice dorm president Takuma Ichijou he finished.

Ichijou? I thought. Ichijou I asked. Do I know you I thought. He looked at me his hair fell perfectly along his long face. His green eyes caught my attention they're almost like mine but they're darker then mine I put my hands behind me and bowed in respect. Kaname sama right? I asked looking at the brown haired man. I then turned and looked at the blonde one Ichijou senpai right? I asked they both nodded.

Ichijou you seem familiar? But Kaname ended it right there by asking if he could see us together alone? I nodded. As did Ichijou. The class ended up exiting the classroom. Now Ichijou you know how important Quiorra is to the vampire society right? Kaname asked. H-hai Kaname sama of course I do he answered. Then you must know you have to protect her right? Kaname asked. Of course Kaname sama Ichijou answered. Well Quiorra would you like to say something Kaname asked looking at me his amber eyes looking at me. Well Ichijou if your going to be protecting me I started out saying. N-nevermind I finished. You can tell me Ichijou said. I-I know its just not that important I finished saying.

But I hope you can protect me I replied before walking off. But uh Quiorra san wait Ichijou said running to keep up with me. Boy its just like when I was watching maria-chan he said quietly. Excuse me what I asked. Nothing Ichijou replied. Oh okay I said looking down sadly. I looked back up im fine I said realizing the worry in his eyes. I looked back down keeping my eyes there. I can't believe that happened I thought. **flashback ** _I remember I was in the snow I was attacked and bleeding badly the once white snow was dyed red. I remember seeing a little boy maybe a year older then me with blonde hair picking me up. But I lost consciousness after that. But his voice seemed so comforting. **end flashback**_

I remember the boys voice I just wish I saw the boys face though but my thoughts were interrupted when a hand touched my left shoulder. My fear got the best of me and I fell back landing on my butt aah I screamed when I fell. Hey what is wrong ? I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you he said as he was down on the ground with me. I sighed from relief i-I'm sorry Ichijou senpai I said quickly getting up and bowing respectfully my long hair fell into my face hiding my blush. Quiorra you don't have to apologize if anyone should apologize it should be me since I scared you he said making me stand up and look at him. But, I'm the one who over reacted I'm so sorry I said.

That's when shiki came walking towards me and Ichijou with rima beside him. Is he bothering you rima asked blankly. No and your rima right? Yeah she said warily why she asked. Because, I notice you and shiki as models ,Ya'll are awesome I exclaimed calmly. That's when Ichijou came up no im not bothering her he said. Come on Quiorra lets get to the room so you can rest. Your trip must've been long and tiring Ichijou said. That's right it was long and very tiresome I thought. I sighed alright lets go Ichijou I said in agreement. He grabbed my hand and led me to the dorms. The carpet was an elegant red there was a grand stairway and the lobby had a chandelier and a comfy looking couch.

It was completely elegant. It was different then what I usually saw but my mother was an actress supposedly. Sad thing is she was killed by a strange pureblood. I was walking in step with Ichijou and I started to feel weak in the knees and stumbled. Oof I said as I fell. Ichijou must've heard me fall because he walked back towards me and, held his hand out to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up, are you okay he asked this is the first time you've done this he said worriedly. I-it's just twelve years ago something happened and it you could say scarred me I said. I looked around carefully making sure no one was around. What are you doing he asked as I started to take my uniform shirt off.

Don't worry im wearing a tank top I said noticing the sound in his voice. I finally got the last button off and I showed him the thin vast scar I had on my left arm. I flipped my hair to the right side of my head so that he could see where it started, the scar started behind my left ear going straight down my arm, it wrapped around my elbow three times, straightened back out till it reached my wrist I traced it with my finger and, it wrapped three times around my wrist and it ended at the tip of my middle finger. What happened to your arm? He asked.

Long story I'll tell you it to you later I explained. But Ichijou I asked as he looked up at me. I grabbed him and I pushed him against a wall with accidental force. He looked surprised as he was against the wall. I warn you don't you dare tell anyone I said glaring at him. I wouldn't do that he told me. I looked him up and down wondering if I should trust him. When I noticed where I came to I was at his chin height-wise. You swear I asked looking into his wonderful green eyes. I swear my lips are sealed he said. I looked him up and down again cautiously. I finally trusted him enough to let go of him as I turned my back on him. Ichijou noticing how cautious I was came up behind me putting his hands on my shoulders. He leaned towards my ear I guarantee you can trust me he whispered. I know I said as I moved so he could see my face. It's just I don't trust alot of people or anyone to be exact I explained. Its fine Quiorra-san he said.

But its bad I can't even trust you and you're the only one carrying on a conversation with me I assumed. Well I'm friendly so I'm used to talking to everyone he explained. But I should trust ya'll by now I said. Not really you don't have to trust us quite yet he said plainly. Come on let me get you to the room he said holding an outstretched hand to me. I took it and he led me up the stairs, he was so elegant I thought. No stop angel I thought. This is your room he said showing me the door it was a plain wooden door. He opened the door showing the beautiful white walls. There was a red couch. A bed with a big comfy looking comforter, And a chandelier. It was just as elegant as the lobby.

Surprised Ichijou asked. Very I knew it was different but this was very different I explained. I ran and jumped on my bed. it was so soft I loved it! You like the bed he asked. Definitely I love it I stated happily. Haha so like why are you so cautious he asked. It's a long story and im exhausted I replied. He went to leave but I grabbed his sleeve. Can you stay here with me until I fall asleep I asked. Why not Ichijou insisted. Thanks I said pretty soon I lost my fight against sleep the darkness and peacefulness took over.

Ichijou's pov:

Shes definitely been through stuff worse than zero and yuki he reflected. Ichijou a voice said. What are you doing senri Ichijou questioned. Senri stepped out of the shadows, so, you're her body guard senri asked. Yes I replied. If I may ask why senri questioned. She hasn't said a word I replied again. Hmm so this is the girl from "_that day"_ he asks. I honestly don't know I answered him. She looks like she is he assumed. Are you sure about that? I request. Hmm I don't know shiki said. Well I'm asking you I shot back. I don't know he replied again.

The next day at 8:00 am…

I was awakened by Ichijou. W-what's going on I asked. I came just to get you up. Kaname- sama has called all night class students for a meeting, and I have to protect you he explained. A-alright I said sleepily getting up I was in a pair of gray cheerleading shorts and a blue tank top. I slipped my black slippers on and I leaned on Ichijou as he led me down the grand staircase. The sun burned my eyes. Ichijou was wide awake and cheery. While I on the other hand, were sleepy and not so cheery. Your too awake I said as we reached the last step. He led me to the sofa and, I was leaning on his shoulder still half asleep. So everyone is here right? Kaname asked. Yes everyone is accounted for Ichijou answered as he sipped his jasmine tea. Ichijou? I whined.

He looked at me what he asked cheerfully. Your moving too much I complained. Sorry he told me as he situated and didn't move anymore. What is so important shiki asked. The perfects are checking rooms again so make sure nothing against the rules is in your room Kaname explained. I looked around and saw Akatsuki whisper something to Aidou and they left the room. Someone is waking up I hear Ichijou whisper to my ear. Yeah whatever you want to call it I replied. We headed out after Kaname dismissed us. I stood up, stretched and left the room. Where are you going Ichijou asked stopping me. I have to go to work I answered. Work? Where? He asked. I'm an actress ichi-kun I replied giving him a nickname. Since when did you give me a nickname he asked. Since now I answered sweetly. So are you going to protect me there too? I asked. More than likely he replied. Well I got to leave in 20 minutes I said leading up the staircase. Alright I'll go change and wait down here he told me.

I reached my room the third door on the right. And put on my black tank top, and my red see through shirt, and black skinny jeans, with my black converse and a bandana on my head with my hair down and the bandanna keeping my bangs out of my face. I went down the steps meeting Ichijou in his yellow shirt and a pair of blue jeans on. Lets go! I said smiling as we opened the door. We walked out and the sun hurt my eyes he must've noticed my discomfort because, he put his hand right above my forehead to shield the sun from my eyes.

Thirty mins later….

The area we were filming at was in a alley . it was the scene where my character misty meets Daniel the scene of which she gets saved by him from a group of attackers named Bob Billy and John.

Misty: who the hell are you?

Bob: we're people that are sent to kill you bloodsucker.

Misty: you got it all wrong I am not a vampire (lying)

Billy: yeah right I saw you kill nicole –all three surround her pulling out pocket knives-

Misty: N-No you got it all wrong. She asked me to kill her she couldn't stand the abuse john did to her I swear!

John: I never hurt my girlfriend!

Misty: w-well –runs away-

Bob: GET HER!

Angel(misty) as she is running in fear she runs into Daniel.

Misty: -bumps into daniel-

Daniel: -covers her mouth to keep her from screaming- Ssh…your fine I'm helping you

Misty: -pulls hand from her mouth- you're a liar Daniel a liar! Why did you tell them about the fact Nicole died!

Daniel: I didn't it was damen who told them.

Misty: that's a lie Misty: help me Daniel please?

Billy: there she is!

Daniel: I thought I told you she is too good for you guys?

Misty:-plays along- oh you did sweetheart?

Daniel: totally babe.

Bob: alright man no trouble man I didn't know you two were dating.

John: lets get away from here before our man Daniel tries to kill us.

All three leave.

Cut! The director shouted. Phew I sighed pushing my co star away. Finally I said walking over to Ichijou. Your really good at acting he complimented. Thanks I said. My co star is an aristocrat like me I said. You mean vampire-wise he asked. Yes and he keeps asking about cross academy and I don't know if I should tell him about it I answered. I'll tell him next time we come over. Is filming over? Ichijou asked. Yes finally I said. its 10 pm he told me . I've been filming this stupid scene since 9 am cause the costars kept messing up I thought. Come on lets head back to cross academy Ichijou said happily. I turned around when my co star Daniel black showed up. He was so cute I thought but I like someone else…I finished thinking. Daniel what is it I asked. So this guy is from cross academy he asked. H-hai I answered. Ichijou meet Daniel black my co star and misty's love interest in the film I answered.

Love interest Ichijou questioned. Hai I answered. Nice to meet you Ichijou greeted. Pleasure is all mine Daniel answered. They talked forever when they finally realized it was 1:00 am. Ichijou I said getting his attention. Hmm? He looked at me. You talk ALOT I stated. Sorry Quiorra he apologized. Its fine I replied putting a smile on my face. As long as I get to the academy safe and sound I added. No problem Ichijou said. After what felt like forever walking we finally reached the town nothing was opened but he knew I didn't want to sleep yet. So when we hit the town we passed main street and, I grabbed my phone pulling it out of my pocket I found the music on it and, pulled up a song called halo by an American singer named beyonce. What is this Ichijou asked. It's a singer from America she has a very pretty voice I answered smiling.

She does sound good Ichijou agreed. Come on lets continue walking I said grabbing his wrist and smiling. He fell in step with me and I let go of him letting him follow behind as I started to jog from him playfully. He chased after me he knew I was messing around. I stopped mid-step cause someone was staring at me and it was _him_ one of the guys from that horrid night twelve years ago. The guy started trotting towards me. Ichijou pov:


End file.
